Behind the Scene
by Lex25
Summary: Life isn't so glamourous for pop star Tiffany St. James-or Cammie Morgan as she's more commonly known as in her family. "You aren't Tiffany St. James...You are Cameron Ann Morgan...the Chameleon."/"The Circle is after me."/"What happened to you, Cam?"/
1. Tiffany St James

The limousine pulled up in front of Roseville Music Industry. I looked out the window and saw the many news channels that came to see me. I signed. _"Time to face the music...the irony." _I mean, don't get me wrong, I love what I do. Singing, it's awesome. it's my talent and I love doing it. Along with playing the guitar, those two things are what I love to do. But sometimes the media is too much sometimes. I sometimes just wish that I could go back to my old life, with my family.

I stepped out after the Secret Service's signal. And I was immediately bombarded with yells and questions from the media. I could just imagine the newspaper headlines for tomorrow. _"__Tiffany St. James Arrives at Roseville, Virginia! Does she have a new deal?" _or maybe _"Tiffany at Roseville! For Job Purposes or Vacation?"_

"Miss Tiffany!" One reporter yelled.

"Miss James!" Another yelled.

"Over here Miss!" Yelled another.

The Secret Service guided me through and kept the media away. But, as I entered the building, I saw one man starting at me intently. He blended in so well, I wouldn't have noticed him if it hadn't been for my intense training a child. If I hadn't looked carefully I wouldn't have noticed that h wasn't pushing through the crowds for the latest scoop or taking pictures or attempting to talk to me, he was just _there_. He was extremely handsome and looked very young. He had green eyes that seemed to move with too much purpose and precision. He didn't say anything or do anything in particular but he caught my attention. _"He's a spy. Just like me," _I decided. And just as fast as I saw him he disappeared. which proved my theory of him being a spy. this guy could blow my cover. I wasn't sure who he was but I had a vague idea of who it could possibly be. I knew him, because he, in a way, used to be my kinda best friend.

I thought about who I was while I entered and what I was doing here. I was at Roseville Music Industry to decide if I was going to accept the offer made, nothing will break me out of who I am. So exactly 20 minutes later (I know, I have an internal clock, pretty awesome I know), I was listening to the deal from the man in front of me in the table.

"So, Tiffany what do you say? Do you want to be the next biggest pop star? All you have to do is sign here on the contact," the man in front of me asked. I, in reply, smiled brightly and picked up the pen. I signed, _Tiffany St. James, _where he had said. I put down the pen and looked up as the beaming man.

"I believe we have made a deal. Yay! This gonna be so much fun!" I told the man enthusiastically. The man, Thomas smiled, stood up and hugged me, much too my surprise. Usually the people who are talking to me about this would think I was being sarcastic about going to have fun with them. They never hugged me before, just handshakes. I grinned at the thought that this deal would actually be different.

Later that day, I returned to my hotel room. I was about take off my black wig, when I heard a noise behind me. I knew I couldn't take off my disguise just then, so I waited and listened. No one knew how I looked like, not even my family, who I ran away from when I discovered that I was bringing danger to them. I planned not to let anyone know.

"Who are you?! I know karate and I have pepper spray! I'm not afraid to use them!" I yelled at the person. I made sure to throw in my faint British accent just in case. The disguise had a good effect, but I had to sure. I couldn't let anyone blow my cover.

"I know you do. In fact, I know you know much more than you realize" The mystery person, now confirmed man said, quite calmly. Oh. My. Gosh. Who is this guy? Ok, just stay calm. no need to panic or pull out your stellar spy moves on this guy. Just stay calm and think reasonably. I breathed in and out. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Now speak.

"I'm sorry. I believe you've mistaken me with someone else. I'm not her. I could ask around and help you find her." I say to the man, "although this is the biggest hotel I've ever stayed in," I muttered the last part under my breath, but I'm sure he heard me. I turn around to face him and I find myself facing the green-eyed spy. I took all of me not to gasp at who it was. After all he probably didn't realize who I was. I did have my long jet black hair and blue contacts. In short, I basically looked the all too famous Macey Mchenry. The British accent sounded like the accent of my best friend who I also left behind when I ran away. But no matter how many disguises I had or how many aliases I had, I could never run away from _him._

"Oh, come on! Stop the act. You know you could never fool me. That disguise might have hidden you from us for all these years, but I was bound to find you sometime. Admit I know it's you. Take the wig and contacts off. You can't hide forever. It took _us_ awhile to track you down, but it is you. You aren't _Tiffany St. James, _the biggest and youngest pop star of all time, You are _Cameron Ann_ _Morgan_, the sixteen year old spy and the best of the CIA. You're the Chameleon. And you have to come back home." The male in front of me told me.

**I finished this chapter! Yay! That was fun! Anyways, who do you think the guy is? Try to guess in the reviews. I'd also love it if you guys could give me constructive criticism in the reviews. Also, this is my first fan fiction _ever_. I also have a similar story like this on Wattpad. My name there is Litzy Rodriguez, so if you could check it out that would be awesome.**

**Now comes the time to ask for favors. I would like to ask if you guys could give me suggestions for names and things like that. I need names for other characters. Also, I'm not too sure where I'm going with this story so if guys could leave suggestions for what happens next, that would be awesome. If you guys give me ideas, I'll be sure to give you a shout-out. **

**So, thank you for reading my story! And I am OUT! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Double Identity

** Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girl Series. Ally Carter does. **

Chapter Two

Third Person

There's something about living the last four to five years of your life as a lie. A fear enters you that someone will find out who you are. But, it gets worse when you become one of the top pop stars in the world. Everyone is looking for some kind of clue as to who you are, especially when you became the biggest star in less than a day. Everyone is looking for some kind of dirt on you. The young pop star, Cammie Morgan understood this better than anyone could imagine. She spent her last years hacking into websites and using her skills to erase any evidence of who she really is. After all, that is what she was training to do.

However much she put into this, it didn't matter. Because she spent all her time hiding from _this_ man. Cammie knew it was a long shot, after all however good as a spy she was she could never beat _this _spy. Who is this spy? Why did this young spy pop star run away from home? That is a different story, and everything will be told at its own time.

But, who exactly is Cammie Morgan? She has many identities, that's true. In the covers of many magazines, she is _Tiffany St. James._ She is portrayed as a sixteen-year-old girl with long midnight black hair and electrifying blue eyes. She is 5' 3," which isn't that tall for a girl her age. She is a proud girl, who never backs down and according to the New York Times, "she is a girl too stubborn for her own good." But, no one really knew much about her. Not even the nosy media with its many ways of getting information could find out anything about her. She had her information all protected with a system that her childhood friend, Elizabeth Sutton taught her how to make. No one really knew where she was from, who her friends were or where she got her inspiration for her music came from. She was a mystery, and that made her even more loved by her fans.

In truth, not everything said is true. She _is_ 5' 3" tall; she _is_ too stubborn for her own good. But that young girl you saw on the cover of _Vogue_ is not who she really is. Her name isn't really _Tiffany St. James_, her name is Cameron Ann Morgan. And she almost always has her disguise on. She is always hiding from the truth, living up to her codename, _Chameleon_. Her dirty blonde curls are always hidden under her black wig. She refused to dye is black, because she didn't want to damage her hair in case she ever returned home where her family was at. _If_ it was ever safe for her to return home. She wasn't blue eyed, not even close. She has hazel eyes, eyes that change color depending on what she wore. But, for years, she had been hiding and this by far was her worst fear.

Cammie knew that it had all been useless, but she hid well enough. She protected her family this long, but they were bound to find her one day and bring her back home. Where exactly was home for this young girl? She spent practically 5 years on the run and in hiding. After hiding for such a long time, you tend to forget where home is. Cammie had the feeling of dread the moment she saw this man she was now staring at outside in the crowds. Being a spy gives you that instinct, a dreading feeling if someone is just a bit off. She's had it for years now and it never failed her before. She ignored it this time and it cost her much.

The young girl turned around in her seat and faced the green-eyed male. She eyed him and analyzed him on how much he's changed over the years. Finally, for the first time since his outburst, she spoke. Her voice masked the shock, worry and all other emotions that she was feeling. Only a slight bit of those emotions could be seen in her eyes, eyes that she trained well to hide her emotions.

"Took you long enough to find me didn't it. How'd you find me anyways. I always played well in the game of hiding. I think we all know that." Cammie knew she was always best as hiding, which is what earned her the codename of Chameleon.

"It wasn't just me that found you. Care to guess who else helped in finding you?" The male replied to Cammie.

"Well, I'm willing to bet it was Liz who tracked me down. Bex, Mace," she thought for a moment before continuing, "and Mom also helped you gather info on me. Am I right?" the young blonde girl looked up at the male who was taller than her by at least a head. Cammie knew she was right, it had always been the way they ran mission when she was still with her family.

"Cammie, you know us too well." His voice is laced with amusement from the sixteen-year-old girl's attitude. He had been told she was stubborn and with a bit of an attitude by the guard outside of her suite, but he hadn't been expecting it to be this much of a change with the young girl. Cammie had changed a lot since he last saw her. She also missed a lot, like the disappearance of her father. He internally sighed when he thought about what they would be filling in for Cammie when they came back.

"So, who else is with you? I'm pretty sure you didn't bring backup with you. Am I right _again?_" Cammie coolly replied, knowing full on that she was right again. She was mocking him because she could guess their every movement, but they never seemed to do as well with her. Cammie internally debated whether to knock him out or not. She settled the pros and cons in her mind.

"I know why you're here," Cammie continued, "You want to bring me home," she watch his facial expression shift before continuing, "Right again, right? Well, I'll think about it. It's mid-August and school doesn't start until two weeks. I'll be there if I decide I want to go home." Cammie longed to go home and be able to live her life with her best friends and mom, all who she has been keeping tabs on over the years. She wanted to be Cammie Morgan, not a famous singer who could never get any privacy. She wanted to be normal, or as normal as she could ever be.

"Cammie, we both know that your mother is expecting you _today_. And she will come looking for you eventually." He said, his voice mixing in with the tiniest bit of impatience.

"I am going to go, if you must know. I want to go, but I don't want to bring danger to your world," she hesitated a moment before continuing, "But, promise me this-and tell this to my mother as well when you go back-I am dangerous and if I have to leave quickly, promise me that you guys won't put up a fight with me. " By the end, Cammie's voice was flat, dangerous, and for the first time since she first talked, it was serious.

"Cammie, you know I-" he started before being interrupted by an angry Cammie.

"Promise me!" her face was turning slightly red and she grabbed his shirt to make him face her, face to face.

"Ok, I promise, but you will get help _if_ you ever leave. Help from the girls." He replied, slightly taken back by Cammie's uncharacteristic behavior. Cammie visibly relaxed and let go. She sighed in relief and fell onto a seat. She seemed too tired for her age.

"Thank you Joe" her voice came out tired and relieved. She soon drifted off to sleep and left him standing there in the middle of her apartment.

* * *

**I finally finished! 1,325 words in the story alone, not counting A. N's. Yay!**

**First off, I'm sorry for not updating sooner for those who waited for my story. I have a totally legit excuse. I could not for the life of me figure out how to update my story. I would have updated earlier if it weren't for this. As soon as I get a hang of this I'll be able to update sooner. **

**Any who, thanks for reading this far. And I tried something new, third-person. What did you guys think of that? Good or bad? Please tell me! Also any kind of criticism is alright. Tell me what you think happens next and how I could fix this. Also, I might need names, for both girls and boys.**

**Any who, shout outs to the people who reviewed: miaadventure, Guest #1, Guest #2, and OhNobody. Thanks for the advice Mia! =)**

**Please review! They make me happy that someone is actually reading this! **

**Until next time! Byeeeeee!**


	3. Rumors

**Hallo! I'm back and I'm really sorry it took this long to upload. I didn't know what could come next, so basically I had writer's block. Terrible thing, is what I realize now. I don't know why, but just as I got my idea for my other story (check it out please!) I lost my ideas for this one. I don't know why but I got more excited for the other one, but never less I will continue with this story.**

**Any who, I think I'm supposed to do the disclaimer but I'm not sure. I'll do it anyways.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Gallagher Girls Series, Ally Carter does. I could never come up with ideas as awesome as Ally Carter.**

* * *

Chapter Three

**Third Person Point of View**

Cammie woke up the next morning. Her internal clock told her it was about 8:30 A. M. She shot up in her "bed," which was really the living room couch, as the memories of last night came flooding back to her. She was aware that Joe was no longer in her apartment, which she was glad of because she didn't want to have to deal with him. Cammie loved him and all that, but she didn't want to have to deal with him that early in the morning. Especially since Cammie is _not_ a morning person.

She had other things to worry about, like the fact that her dirty-blonde hair was all tangled up. She had an extremely terrible case of bed hair, but the young star just pulled her comb through her the best she could. Memories of her best friend Macey flashed through her mind, and in each she was shaking her head at Cammie in disapproval. But Cammie just pushed those thoughts out of her head. Her face had wrinkles from the couch on which she had been sleeping on. Her contacts were still on, so she had dull blue eyes, tired from the night before, that morning. She was quite a sight, and she knew it.

Cammie shuffled over to her kitchen where she began making herself coffee. Her kitchen was luxurious and modern with all the latest appliances. She had toasters, mixers, blenders, and electric stove and many others. She popped waffles in her toaster and waited for them to come out. She luckily did _not_ inherit her mother's cooking skills. She never would have survived this long if she had. As much as Cammie loves her mother, her mother's cooking skills were not the best. Cammie could cook quite well, and even picked up a few tips from her private chef that she had hired for a while. While Cammie waited for her waffles, she turned on the television in the kitchen.

**First Person Point of View**

The television blared out a song of some commercial that I had never heard about, something about a pillow and a pet. I wasn't really paying attention, which wasn't really that great for me. But I suddenly heard the news lady.

"Later today, international pop star Tiffany St. James will be performing in a concert. Hundreds, perhaps thousands of fans will be gathered at Madison Square Garden where this young star will be performing her top hit songs." The woman, Renne announced. I groaned, I had almost forgotten about that. I would have to fly to New York City at five o'clock today. New York City was always so crowded, it be packed later today.

Her partner, Anna turned to her and said, "You know that girl is such a mystery. Even to the die-hard fans out there, she's still a mystery. I wonder why there's so much mystery. Usually such famous people can't keep their lives a secret."

"You know Anna, there have been rumors flying around. Can you believe people are actually saying that her real name really _isn't_ Tiffany?" Renne exclaimed. I turned around to face the television in alarm of the sudden change in topics.

"I heard that too. My friend actually told me that. She also told me that there is a rumor that she might be attending a boarding school somewhere in the East Coast of the U. S. She said she wasn't exactly sure where, but that they were from a secure source." Anna responded.

I stared at the television, the words they were saying being stored in my memory in case I ever needed them again, but I wasn't registering all the words right now. What made them think that? Who even told them that? Tina Walters was the first person in mind, but she was still in the Gallagher Academy. But then again, she didn't even know that Tiffany was actually me, so she was a possibility. But there was no way someone could've found that out. I've been out looking to find people who had information like that, or onto it and deleting all their data. And, I was trained by the youngest and best all time hacker all around, Bookworm. Her software protected my information that she taught me how to make when I was twelve, when I was still there at Gallagher.

Then there was the topic of me attending a boarding school, _in the east coast of the United States_. How had they gotten that? Again, it could have been Tina. But how had anyone known, or even suspect that I was going to a boarding school literally the day after I had the conversation with Joe about going back? What could it be, what could it be? Maybe it wasn't really Joe who found me, maybe it was some impersonator. Someone who found who I really was and was hoping to find out who I really was, I have to research this. I grab my laptop, which by firewalls and a whole lot of other techy stuff that Liz designed for me protects it from hackers. Of course, except for Liz who could hack through anything that has anything to do with technology.

I quickly grab my waffles from the toaster behind me and grab a plate. I place the two things on the kitchen island and walk to my room. My room was painted a color I chose myself, aqua blue, and had a ceiling fan to keep me cool in the summer. I quickly scanned my room and found my laptop quickly. I quickly dropped it off besides my breakfast and went in search for my mouse. Two minutes and thirty-five seconds after desperately looking for it all over my room, I found it on my nightstand. After I _finally _returned, I got settled in and started looking for information. In the next forty-five minutes, I successfully found and destroyed all evidence that might have led to what my real name is.

I finally finished my work and was about to start on my breakfast, when I remembered to get my syrup. I got up, and opened the cupboard. In the process grabbing a chair so I can stand on it, cause I was a bit short even for my age. I grabbed the syrup from the highest shelf, while thinking, _"Why did I put it all the way up here even though I eat waffles almost single day?" _I grabbed the syrup, and my hand scrapes the back of the shelf, where the wall was. And, I felt my fingertips brush against something. My hand gropes around until I grab the mystery object.

I stare at the object in my hand. I recognized it as something that I only I had used for others, never used on me. Well, until now. A part of my former life, life as a spy.

"_Bugs,"_ I whisper, shocked at what I found.

* * *

**So that's the end. I now know where I'm going with this. Kinda. Any ideas tell me in the comments or send them to me through PM. **

**Any who, who do you think told those rumors? Try to guess in the reviews! And do you think that there was just one bug, that maybe Joe put there or someone else put? Or do you think the apartment is filled with bugs? Tell me what you think in the reviews! Also check out the **_SNEAK PEAK FOR MY **NEW** STORY: **Princess (Princesa) Cameron Morgan.**_

Any who, shout out for all the reviewers:

**miaadventure**: Thanks for reviewing. I'm not really sure what exactly a filler is, but I hope that this story isn't that slow, or fast anymore. I think I did it right for this chapter. I hope there's enough drama here. :)

**Godzilla/Lettuce + your 25 other nicknames**: Thanks for reviewing. And there will be Zammie in this story. I absolutely despise Jammie, so there will be known here-or will there? Oh, and I definitely be introducing Zach and Josh. Not sure when but you're right. Their rivalry is funny. Your review made me smile so much, I'm glad you like my idea. Hope you liked this chapter. :)

**Kelly**: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like the drama. Not as much drama in this one, but I really like my ending, which is really a shock since normally I have horrible conclusions and endings. Sorry for not updating, but I lost myself in my story. I had no clue where I was heading with this. :)


	4. Here I Come

**Third Person Point of View**

'_What are bugs doing in my carefully observed apartment?'_ Cammie thought. Cammie hadn't placed any bugs around her apartment. She had only placed a few carefully hidden cameras in the apartment. _'Maybe Joe had placed them here.'_ She thought.

Cammie looks at the small bug that she held between her two fingers.

"_Goodbye,"_ she whispers and then squishes the bug between her two fingers. She then continues to search the whole apartment finding eight other bugs.

Cammie begins to pace, her breakfast on the table now forgotten.

'_Shoot! I have to go to New York City! I have to go pack.'_ Cammie thinks. Five minutes later, Cammie is leaving her apartment, clad in her black wig and contacts in her eyes, hiding her now green eyes, making them blue. In her hand is a ruby red Gucci rolling suitcase packed with some necessities. In the other hand is an aqua blue Gucci rolling suitcase pack with more necessities.

As Cammie steps outside, she scans her surroundings. No one notices the young pop star stepping out the hotel. Cammie is wearing vintage sunglasses, her black hair pinned up and hidden under a baseball cap. She is wearing a simple black Puma t-shirt and high-waist shorts. She has no make-up. On her ears are small diamond earrings. On her neck, lay a necklace with a diamond pendant. No person gives her a second glance as she walks down the street heading towards the local airport.

Hidden, blending in like the chameleon she is.

* * *

"Dammit!" a voice exclaims from behind a laptop.

"What happened?" another voice asks.

"I lost connection to one of the bugs!" the first voice says.

"Hey, you know Tiffany is NYC now?" A third voice says.

"She is? I've been trying to track her for _hours,_" Replies the first voice.

"You realize you could just look at her tour schedule, which is out for the public right?" the third voice says in a _duh _tone.

"Yea…I knew that," the first voice replies weakly.

"Sure," the third voice says, smirking at the weak response.

* * *

"She didn't want to come here, Rachel. You know I couldn't force her to come." The silhouettes of a man and a woman are seen through the window shades of the office. Inside stands a handsome green-eyed man and a beautiful tall brunette.

"Why didn't you knock her out and brought her?" the women, Rachel says.

The man sighs. "Don't you think it would be suspicious if I came out of the apartment with the girl slung over my shoulder?" the man sighs again before continuing, "Rachel, I understand that you want to see your daughter but, you have to think rationally. And she told me she was going to come when school began. We can't do anything until then."

"Joe, we _have _to do something. I can't leave her out there on her own! Who knows what danger she's in right now?" Rachel exclaims.

Joe sighs. "She's been fine all these years; she'll be fine alone for 2 more weeks. Besides, she's all the way at New York City right now. She won't be back until next week."

"How do you know she's at New York City?" Rachel exclaims.

Joe sighs again. "It's on the tour schedule; it's also the last place on her music tour. After that, she returns to school."

"_If _she comes." Rachel adds.

Joe throws his hand in the air "I give up with you!" He says, walking out the office.

* * *

"Thank you so much New York City!" Tiffany yells at the crowd. She stands at the stage, as colorful lights flashed in the darkness of the arena. Tiffany is wearing a blue flowing dress, innocent as ever, while not giving anything away as whom she really was.

"You know that song you always wish you could sing to yourself? That you want to give yourself a pep talk, tell yourself that you're strong. That you will start being strong?" Tiffany asks as she paces across the stage.

"We're all like a small boat; sending big waves into motion. Well this is my," Tiffany continues. _"Fight song."_

The crowd in front of her erupts into cheers. On stage, the young pop star smiles widely.

"_Like a small boat_

_On the ocean_

_Sending big waves into motion_

_Like how a single word can make heart open…"_ The young girl sings.

"Thank you so much! You guys are amazing! New York City is such an amazing and beautiful city! I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" Tiffany says at the cheering crowd. Suddenly there is a puff of smoke, and Tiffany is gone.

* * *

Cammie sits on her bed, her laptop on her lap. She's typing away on the computer, hacking into the Gallagher Academy mainframe.

"Hmmm, Liz, I must be getting better or you must have lost your touch." Cammie muses aloud. "…It's probably the first option."

Cammie had been gone for five years, but during that time, she had kept constant tabs on her family. She knew Liz had gotten a bob cut during the summer, Bex had gotten a brand new lock picking set and Macey had worn a sweater set on the first day of school to annoy her mother. She also knew that the three had looked for her the last five years, but had found her a month ago. All the while, Tiffany was becoming the biggest pop star ever, even bigger than Michael Jackson.

"_An all school exam ball will be held this year to welcome Blackthorne students to The Gallagher Academy."_ Cammie reads aloud from her mother's email to an unknown contact. She continues to read the email.

'_An all school exam ball will be held this year to welcome Blackthorne students to The Gallagher Academy. Students from Blackthorne Institution will be staying for a semester at The Gallagher Academy. The Blackthorne students will arrive at 7:30 PM. The Gallagher Girls will arrive at 7:00 PM. The ball will be a black and white theme; it will be a masquerade ball, as well so all students must wear black and white masks. Students must also have covers for the night.'_

She then continues to hack into the Blackthorne mainframe, finding the files of all boys participating in the exchange. _'Ooh, they're boys. This should be fun,'_ she thinks, smiling mischievously.

"Get ready Gallagher and Blackthorne, here I come."

* * *

**A/N: It's not that long, but hopefully it satisfies you readers. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I had a bit of writer's block for a while. **

**I _will_ be continuing this, but not as often as "Chance for Normal."**

**To Kelly, you should check out "Love Letters" by lovewords and "The Target" by XanderInInk I think. The first is romance, and the second is a fast paced action story.**

**So, that's it for me. Please leave a review in the review section telling me what you think and all that. Thank you.**

**I'm out! Bye!**

**~Litzy**


	5. Chapter 5

"Which dress should I wear?" Tiffany asks her bodyguard, Grant. She gestures towards the three dresses from which she had chosen in her large selection.

She had chosen three dresses that were similar to the styles that the school had supplied for the girls. Her choices were a floor length, sleeveless satin lace up dress, a formal cocktail dress, and a long formal masquerade ball gown. All three were black with a bit of white. They were in a small boutique shop that sold dresses.

"I think this dress looks the best on you." He replies. He holds up the floor length sleeveless dress. She smiled at him; she was hoping he would say that one. She enjoyed having Grant as her bodyguard, he was not as serious as the other guards were and she enjoyed talking with him. He was like the older brother she never had, and he was protective of her, not just in "pop star" mode.

She knew that he went to Blackthorne, he was seventeen (even though he told her he was twenty-two) and he was there in hopes of discovering if she was Cammie or not. He had not found anything out yet because she gave him the special tea and deleted any evidence he had and replaced it with a false trail. He was now convinced that Cammie is disguised as a redhead somewhere in Switzerland. He stayed only to keep his cover and because he slightly suspected that Tiffany was helping Cammie.

"Thanks Grant," Tiffany flashes her signature smile, the kind that made everyone love her. "I think that's all I need. I have the shoes, mask and dress all ready. I'll just go pay, hold up."

"I'll just wait here," Grant says, leaning against the doorway. He watches as Tiffany approaches the counter, telling the woman that she was finished selecting what she wanted. Five minutes later, she comes back with two bags in her hand. Grant leads her out into the car.

* * *

Cammie sits in her room, disabling the bugs that Grant had placed in her room. She glances at the alarm clock on her bedside table, _7:30 PM_.

She unfolds her crossed legs and walks to the closet, humming one of her songs as she opens a secret compartment behind the actual closet.

She finds her black hair wig and stashes it in her bag. Then she carefully inserts bright green contacts in her eyes. She puts on a vest that changes the look of her body, making it seem more boyish, and then throws on a tight black shirt and on top of that puts on a black raincoat. It wouldn't look strange because it was raining outside. She puts on her black wig and slips on her Gucci sunglasses. Slung over her shoulder is her black purse with her wig and other things that she would need.

Cammie makes her way outside and to a waiting taxi. "To Roseville High School please," she tells the driver.

Fifteen minutes later, the taxi pulls up in front of the local high school. She silently hands him the exact amount before he even speaks. She steps out of the taxi and waits as the taxi speeds out.

Cammie looks around herself and then begins to run toward the _other_ school that was located nearby.

As Cammie nears the school, she hides behind a large tree less than a quarter of a mile from the school.

* * *

**_8:05 PM_**

She silently slips off her raincoat and lets it fall to the ground. She shoves sunglasses into her purse. She takes out her black gloves and slips them on. Cammie places a black mask over her head, making sure to let a few of her "hairs" peak out of it. She then wraps a tool belt filled with other things she will need. Then Cammie wraps her purse with her raincoat, the raincoat concealing it on the ground.

**_8:15PM_**

_'__Five minutes left,'_ Cammie thinks. She begins to run towards the school.

She reaches the stone wall, and begins to climb it. she quickly climbs the twelve foot wall and drops down nimbly. She flinches at the noise of a leaf crunching under her feet. She hides behind a rosebush.

"Guard change," one of the guards says five minutes later. The rest nod and begin to look out for the new guards. Cammie takes this opportunity to sprint to a corner. She blends into the darkness, her clothes and black eye shadow she had put on for this particular _mission, blending her in with the shadows._

She was invisible.

"East side guard change," an upcoming guard calls.

As the guards begin to chat with the new guards, Cammie presses on a stone, revealing a hidden passage she had found when she six, when she had made her first-and only-official trip to the Gallagher Academy. The chatter between the guards conceals the little noise she makes.

Cammie silently slips into the passageway, unnoticed by the so-called guards. She reaches into her tool belt and takes out a lighter. She flicks it on and a small flame illuminates the small and dark passageway. She continues on her way through the dark and musty tunnel. As she reaches the end, she knocks down a torch holder, and slips through the small entrance that appears.

In between the cracks of the stone, slivers of light dance across the darkness of the tunnel and Cammie could see the Hall of History from there.

As she moves further down, she began to listen in as a meeting went on in her mother's office.

* * *

"There's a suspicious person caught on camera," Rachel states in an emergency meeting. "They've managed to get into the building."

Cammie's mind begins to whirl. _'How could they have found me?'_ She thinks. _'I was so careful.'_

"Which side of the building?" Patricia asks Rachel.

"West side of the building," Joe replies calmly.

This time, Cammie is in surprise, relief and fear. She wasn't planning on someone else entering at the same time as her.

"Probably just another one of the Roseville teenagers trying to get in," Harvey decides.

_"Isn't Harvey one of the most paranoid CIA agents in all of history?' _Cammie thinks. _'Why is he so quick to dismiss this?'_

"I'm going to send someone out there. The guards will manage to find them." Rachel decides. "Although, I don't think it's Roseville teenagers breaking in, Harvey. They wouldn't get this far in."

Rachel a button behind a coffee machine, and a screen appears in the conference room. There is camera footage showing images of the mysterious person sneaking in.

"This happened about 5 minutes ago," says Rachel. "The guards should find them soon."

_'__Same time as I entered,'_ Cammie thinks.

Just as she finishes, the guards enter the room carrying a small destroyed robot. It was about two feet tall.

"Rachel, we found the thing that entered the building. Seems like someone had programmed it to enter the building, and try to get something."

"Get Elizabeth," Rachel commands. Patricia leaves the office, and returns 5 minutes later with Elizabeth behind her.

"_Liz," _Cammie whispers barely audible for even herself to hear. She looks almost exactly as how Cammie remembered her, with her bright blue eyes, her long blonde hair and a small fragile body. Her fragile and small figure is even smaller compared to Rachel's, and her skin is a pale as ever. She is taller, and filled out more over the years.

"Mrs. Morgan? You asked for me?" Elizabeth asks quietly.

"Yes Elizabeth, I want you to find out who sent this to the school." Rachel says. "I have faith that you'll find who sent this."

"Yes, Mrs. Morgan. Can I take it up to my suite to study it better?" she asks.

"Sure, if you need anything ask for it." Liz nods.

One of the guards gives her the robot, and she exits with the robot.

* * *

Cammie decides to head towards the Grand Hall to see the ball, which would happen in two days (Friday). She would sneak in her dress and things needed to get ready the next day.

Near the Grand Hall (she was still in the tunnels), she finds a secret room with a bed, a makeup table with a mirror and a large closet. The lamps were gas lamps and there was a small journal. On the inside cover of the journal, it said, "_Gillian Gallagher_._"_

The journal was empty, but the pages seemed to be worn.

She was in the secret room of Gillian Gallagher. Cammie quietly slips out the room again and roams the tunnels for a while.

She had half an hour left.

At that time, the guards would be sweeping the West side, and she would run out the East side.

* * *

**_Twenty Minutes Left_**

Cammie heads out of the room she was in and makes her way to the East Wing.

Cammie silently continues through the tunnels, as she peeks around a corner, she spots the figure of someone. This person seems to be a girl. She seems to have dark brown hair, and when she turns around Cammie clearly sees equally dark eyes.

"_Bex_," Cammie whispers. Cammie stares at her with wide eyes. Bex was so much taller than she remembered, and she could see that she was even stronger than ever.

Cammie didn't think Bex would hear her, but she must have. Bex turns around sharply, her eyes searching for someone or something.

Cammie hears footsteps coming in her direction, and she flattens herself in a secluded corner. She feels her back press against the stone wall, and then a stone move slightly.

The footsteps are louder and closer.

Cammie desperately pushes at the stones until she hears a small noise.

Suddenly, the floor drops out from under her feet. Cammie's eyes widen in shock, but she makes no noise as she falls through some kind of chute.

Cammie looks around her once she reaches the bottom.

The room was dark was the first thing that Cammie noticed. It was a small room and it was bare. A door is on the opposite side of the room.

As she peeks out the door, a hand grabs at her mask. As soon as the hand grabs her mask, Cammie throws herself backwards and rolls out of the room.

Cammie hears a thud, and she scrambles to her feet. She runs down the pitch black hall.

The sound of feet follows her, and Cammie runs as fast as she can. These passageways were foreign to her so, running so quickly was extremely risky for her to do.

She knows she's doomed the second her face smacks into a wall.

She had been caught.

"Got you now," a deep voice says as a hand covers her mouth, preventing her from making a sound (not that she would have either way) and an arm wraps around her waist.

* * *

"Now, now," the voice tells her as she struggles against their grip. "You shouldn't struggle."

The voice in her ear is deep, so Cammie knows this is a male. Or a female who can mimic a deep voice or a female who has a deep voice.

She struggles against her captor, even when they sweep her off her feet. Her hands are suddenly in handcuffs and she can't help but freeze.

_'__This isn't good,' _she thinks. _'Who is this boy?'_

Now Cammie can see that her captor is a boy about her age. She can see a comms unit in his ears. Besides this, she can't see any of his features.

_'__How many boys are in the building right now?' _she thinks. Her senses are on overdrive

When the boy says, "I found someone," she knows it isn't meant for her.

"Quit struggling, will you?" he snaps.

She says nothing, but just glares at him. She continues to struggle even though she knows it's useless.

"Can't tell," he says suddenly. "Probably a girl though. Go where I told you, I'm heading there."

He tightens his grip on her and walks even faster.

* * *

**_Ten Minutes Left_**

The room is one of the old servant quarters. There is a wooden chair in the middle of the room. Two boys are there already. A short and skinny one boy and the other boy is taller and more muscular. Both were dressed in black.

_'__Black clothes party," _Cammie thinks sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Time to put our skills to the test," the boy carrying her says.

The boy carrying her sets her down on the floor. and she quickly regains her balance. She quickly analyzes the boy, who was shorter than the tallest boy by about two inches. He was also dressed in black.

Before she can do anything, the boy is already pushing her into the chair and the other two boys quickly handcuff her hands to the chairs armrest.

She huffs angrily as she struggles against the boys.

Once she's securely tied to the chair, the boys step back. Cammie listens as they speak.

"Did you see anyone, Grant?" the first boy asks.

Cammie's eyes widen slightly when hearing the name but none of the boys' notice.

_'__Maybe it's another Grant,' _Cammie thinks internally.

"Nope," the taller boy, Grant replies. "No one on my side."

Cammie internally gasps as she recognizes the voice.

_'__Why is Grant here?' _she internally yells.

"What about you, Jonas?" the first boy asks again.

This time the shorter boy responds. "No. No one from my side."

"So you found this one, Zach?" Grant asks.

"Yea," Zach says. He reaches his hand out and quickly pulls off Cammie's black mask.

Zach stares at the girl before him, the girl with green-eyes and black hair.

The girl who also happens to be glaring at him.

"Who are you?" Zach finally asks.

Cammie says nothing and continues to glare at him.

"Am I the only one who think she looks familiar?" Jonas pipes up after a minute of tense silence.

"I swear I've seen her before…" Grant mutters. "Why does she look so familiar?"

_"__Who are you?"_ Zach asks again as Grant's eyes widen in recognition.

**_Two Minutes Left_**

Cammie replies, as she stands up. She mockingly bows.

_"Tiffany St. James, at your service."_

* * *

**A/N:**

**So...hello...**

**I've been gone for a while...  
And in those times, I've matured a lot...I'm not the same person anymore...**

**So that is the reason that I've been MIA from here for a while. And I'm really sorry about that. **

**If any of you are going through something like this as well, PM me. I want to help others and maybe I could do it.**

**On another note, check out my profile if you're reading Waiting For Normal (I'm going to update my profile page thingy later or tomorrow).**

**But aside from that, what did you guys think of this chapter?**

**The boys entered the picture pretty quick in my opinion. I liked this chapter, did you too?**

**Well, until next time!**

**Be sure to Review, Favorite, Rate(? I forget what it is...) and Follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Recap**_

_Cammie replies, as she stands up. She mockingly bows._

_**"Tiffany St. James, at your service."**_

* * *

"Tiffany St. James…" Grant repeats. "That sounds familiar."

Cammie's mind is racing as she watches the two boys.

Quietly and slowly Cammie's hand is reaching into the small bag around her waist. Her hand slips out the small control.

"Now if you excuse me," she continues. "I must go."

She presses the button, and the lights go out.

When the light turns on again, Cammie is gone.

The boys stare at the empty space where the mysterious girl was before.

"Damn it!" Zach yells, slamming his fist down on his hand. "She's gone."

"Grant," Jonas's quiet voice startles Grant. "Isn't _Tiffany St. James_ the girl you're protecting for your mission? With you being her guard as your cover?"

Grant is quiet for a moment. Realization washes over his face.

Grant swore loudly, "You're right, man. Damn it, how did I not notice that?"

* * *

Cammie stares at the wall of her future school. It was late and most of the girls in there were probably asleep.

In her hands is a black backpack. It's filled with napotine patches, a box of matches, flashlights and other supplies.

In the backpack, there was also the dress she had bought. She had done her best to make it as small as possible, but it still took up a large amount of space in her backpack.

Cammie quietly slips on the backpack and straps it on.

She approaches the stone wall and begins her climb.

. .

Nimble as a cat, Cammie drops on the other side of the wall and dashes across the Gallagher grounds to the side of the building.

She presses against the wall and pushes the stones until the wall moves to reveal a hidden passageway. Quietly, she slinks into the passage way unnoticed by the security guards coming around the corner.

Cammie flicks her lighter on and holds it up; it's light barely illuminating the dark passageway but it was enough for Cammie. She walks along the dark passageway, turning and making her way through the inside of the school.

Finally, she reaches the room she found the previous day; the secret bedroom of Gillian Gallagher.

She feels against the wall and pulls a small cord. A bulb flickers to life, giving a weak glow around the room.

The first thing Cammie notices is that there are candles everywhere (39 candles to be exact).

It looks like an ordinary bedroom with a large queen bed with a large canopy. There's also a large walk-in closet which Cammie opens and inspects. Against the wall is a bureau with a large mirror. Another floor length mirror is leaned against the wall.

Cammie sets to work. She dumps all her stuff in the large bed and sorts it out.

* * *

**_Last Week, Thursday_**

"We have sent a letter to your parents two weeks prior to your return. As you girls know, we asked you girls to arrive a week earlier in order to accommodate for some additional lessons you will be needing," said Headmistress Morgan from the podium in the Grand Hall. The girls are quiet, dreading the extra classes that they would be taking.

"We told your parents not to tell you," she continued. All the girls from spy families knew that she actually meant that the letters were coded so that even the school genius would have trouble deciphering them.

Mrs. Morgan beams before announcing, "We are proud to announce our _first _ever _Ball_." Mrs. Morgan smiles as the girls begin to whisper among themselves, excited. "Now ladies," she continues. "The extra lessons you will be taking this week are _dancing_ lessons. You will be learning several dances with some of your professors. The Ball will be an all-school exam and will take place next week Friday."

Tina Walters raises her hand. "Mrs. Morgan? Aren't we supposed to dance with, well _boys_?"

"That's right, Miss Walters," Mrs. Morgan replies. She continues, cutting off Tina who was about to speak again. "You'll get to meet your partners in a moment.  
This brings me to my next announcement." Mrs. Morgan straightens her papers. "We are proud to announce- "

The doors open in that moment, cutting her off. The girls gasp as they spin around to face the cause of the noise.

_Boys._

At the open doors of the Grand Hall, there stood a group of boys. They ranged from seventh graders to seniors. All around the Grand Hall, a hundred girls visibly straighten up and fix their uniforms. The boys walk towards the front of the room. Leading these boys is a short man who is smiling and bouncing/walking towards the podium.

"Hello Rachel," the man says. "This is an _excellent_ school, indeed. Such _excellent_ students here. Quite excellent."

"Hello Dr. Sanders," Mrs. Morgan responds. "Girls, this here is Dr. Sanders who-"

"Dr. Steve." He interrupts.

"Right. As I was saying," Mrs. Morgan starts. "Ladies, this semester will bring certain changes around the Gallagher Academy. We will be welcoming new students from Blackthorne. Please make them welcome to our fine school. Dr. Steve, would you like to say something?" Mrs. Morgan looks at Dr. Steve.

"No, no," Dr. Steve waves away the offer. "I'm good."

"Okay." Mrs. Morgan takes a deep breath. "Ladies, these young men will be joining us for this semester. You are being given the opportunity to interact with others agents you might meet in the future. Be sure to get to know these young men, you'll need this in the future."

* * *

"Now girls!" Madame Dabney says, rushing to add, "And gentlemen. Pay attention, I will be showing you how to dance wit"

She studies the group before pulling Liz and Jonas out of the group of sophomores.

"Place your hand here," she instructs Liz, taking one of Liz's hands and place it on Jonas's hand. Then she guides her other hand to his shoulder and places Jonas's other hand to Liz's small waist.

Liz blushes and looks at Jonas who was inches away from her.

"You have to be closer," she says, and then pushes them closer together.

* * *

**_Friday Night, the Night of the All-School Exam Ball_**

"Macey!" a girl's voice calls. "Can you help me with me get ready?"

An athletic-looking girl with sleek black hair glances up. Her feet are propped up on the wall as she lazily hangs from the bed. "Sure Bex," she replies, closing her eyes before getting up.

All around, girls are getting ready for the ball. There is a strong smell of perfumes, shampoos and burning hairs. Girls rush up and down the halls looking for missing earrings, shoes and other accessories.

Only one girl is not part of the rush.

"Macey," another girl says. "Why aren't you getting ready yet? The ball starts in an hour."

Macey looks away from Bex to look at her small petite friend. "I know Liz, I have time. Don't worry."

Liz shrugs. She turns around and bumps into the wall. "Oopsie daisy," she says quietly.

Macey laughs.

. .

"Damn it, damn it." Cammie mutters as she burns her scalp once again. "I really need to learn how to do this on my own."

Cammie finishes curling the last of her hair and then turns to face the mirror. She studies herself.

Her black and white dress fits her perfectly. Her mask hides her face and only reveals her now green eyes (she hadn't bothered with contact lenses). Her dirty blonde hair is in a waterfall braid and curled. Her hair ends above her waist. She wears heels that add two inches to her small self.  
Cammie twirls and watches her dress twirl around with her. She smiles.

She opens the manila folder on the bed. It was her cover, which she added to the official list on the Gallagher Academy records. She sighs one last time, and then closes the folder.

She was ready to crash this party.

. .

Cammie slips in with the rest of the girls gathered at the foot of the Grand Stairs. Every girl was dressed in black and white dresses, along with the masks and Cammie blended in easily. There is chatter from the girls around her, but Cammie quietly stands in the back.

She looks around, looking for the girls, and then she sees them.

Three girls standing near the back of the crowd, each wearing beautiful dresses. Cammie eases her way towards them and listens to their conversation.

"Liz," Bex whispers to the small girl in the middle of the three. "Did you get an update on Cammie's location?"

"No," the small girl whispers back. "I couldn't find anything. I don't know where she might be, there's no sign of her."

"Liz," Macey hisses. "Just check her tour schedule. It's online, as I've told you multiple times."

Liz shakes her head. "There's nothing on her schedule I hacked into her manager's email-way too easy by the way, there was almost no security-and it said that "Tiffany" was taking a break for a while."

"We'll have to talk about this later." Bex whispers.

"Ladies, you look beautiful," a voice said from behind the group of girls. "Patricia, don't you agree?"

Madame Dabney smiled at the ladies gathered.

A few seconds later, a group of boys arrive at the foot of the Grand Stairs joining the girls. They were dressed in black tuxedoes, matching the theme. Unlike the girls, they didn't have masks.

"Now ladies and gentlemen," another voice says. Mr. Solomon studies the girls, before continuing. "You have each received a cover yesterday. Remember your covers, as this is practice for your future."

* * *

The Grand Hall was exquisitely decorated. The staff went all out. There were balloons, draped curtains and many other decorations. All in black and white of course.

A string quartet at the front of the room plays Mozart, a sound that is heard all around the room.

All around the room, dresses twirled and pairs danced together. Cammie wandered the room, listening on conversations and picking up the cover names of nearly everyone. She had also danced with a handful of boys and picked up more information that way.

She already knew the covers of everyone, she had seen them when she hacked the Gallagher Academy system.

Cammie is standing near the back of the room, fanning herself with a napkin when she senses someone come towards her. She feels a tap on her shoulder and she turns around to face him.

"Would you like to dance?" he asks, holding out his hand. His dark eyes and voice are familiar to Cammie.

_'Zach,' _she thinks.

"Certainly," she says elegantly, sticking to her cover.

Zach smoothly takes her hand and places his other hand at her waist. "How are you enjoying the party, Miss…?" he asks, waiting for her name.

"Jasmine," she tells him. "And this party is amazing, wouldn't you agree Miguel Narozeña?"

Zach looks at her, amused. "I didn't tell you my name," he says. "How did you know?"

"I do my research," she replies cryptically, acting like the rich, and mysterious thief she was supposed to be.

"So, you were asking about me?" he asks. He spins Cammie around and then spins her back smoothly.

Cammie laughs, bringing out the brat of her cover. "_As if._"

"What's your last name?" he asks suddenly.

"Patena," she replies smoothly. She tosses her hair over her shoulder. "You might have heard of my family. I'm the fifth generation of the Patena's. We have many successful businesses around the world. I'll be in charge of those in a few years."

"So you're one of those brat children who are given everything in the world," he states, being blunt as it says on his cover.

Cammie gives him a hard look.

The song ends. Cammie lets go of his hand.

"Things, Zach, are never as they seem." she tells him softly, looking him in the eyes. She takes a step back.

Then she disappears into the crowd.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I've been gone! I've been really busy with school and other stuff. I went MIA from FanFic once again.**

**Shoutouts****: (I'm not sure if I did this last time, so if I didn't, thanks for the support)**

**Alybunny: **Hi! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter. And thanks for the support, it's really hard to have to go through this alone. I hope you never have to go through this. This review was really sweet, it made me smile. Don't worry about the rants. Reviews are awesome, and long reviews are awesome-er...(?). Also, don't worry. I'm not giving up on this story...not sure where it's going but it ain't gonna stop. :)

**It'sHardIKnow: **Thanks for reviewing! Not much anticipation here...I think... :)

**I'mdoingthebest: **Thanks for reviewing! She'll be revealing herself again soon *wink wink* :)

**Minkasauros112: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm trying my best with the updates...it's just that...I can never seem to get ideas when I sit down to write. And it does suck. I just hope none of you ever have to go through something like this. I hope it gets better soon.

**Annabethjackson: **Thanks for reviewing! I UPDATED! :)

**Allieeee: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm trying my best with updates, please be patient with me! :)

**I didn't change much in the chapter, I just added these *** between the breaks because it didn't seem to be there last time. Hopefully it works this time. **_(It didn't work. I put ". ." in instead._

**Reviews are awesome, so please review.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Recap_**

_"So you're one of those brat children who are given everything in the world," he states, being blunt as it says on his cover._

_Cammie gives him a hard look._

_The song ends. Cammie lets go of his hand._

_"Things, Zach, are never as they seem." she tells him softly, looking him in the eyes. She takes a step back._

_Then she disappears into the crowd._

. .

**Third Person POV (Cammie)**

Cammie wanders the Grand Hall, accepting offers from boys to dance.

"Do you want to dance?" another voice says for the thirteenth time (she was keeping track of her dances).

Cammie smiles. "Sure," she replies taking the boy's hand.

"What's your name?" the boy asks. For the first time, Cammie looks at the boy and is shocked as she recognizes Grant. She hopes that he doesn't recognizes her without the black hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Jasmine," she replies, keeping her cool.

"You seem familiar," he says. He studies her. "Have we met before?"

"No, we've never met," she replies, deciding to use her cover to her advantage. "My family's really famous. I'm told I look like my mother a lot, and she's been on TV a lot, so that might be why."

A passing teacher makes a mark on his papers as he listens in.

'_Brags about her family. Check.'_ Cammie thinks, keeping track of her cover.

. .

Cammie finally settles down on a chair, tired from dancing.

Cammie looks around her and spots her mother across the room. She's laughing at something Joe had said, and Cammie feels an urge to go up to her and hug her.

Next to her is a small, petite girl. The girl is extremely skinny and has large blue eyes.

Cammie recognizes her instantly as Elizabeth Sutton; Meggie Larata as said by her cover, the daughter of the head of a growing arms dealing company.

Liz glances at Cammie, not recognizing her for who she really is.

"This is a nice party."

It takes Liz a moment to realize that Cammie was talking to her. "Yea," Liz replies. "I'm Meggie."

Cammie smiles, "I'm Jasmine."

"I'm a vegetarian," she blurts.

She raises an eyebrow at Liz, confused-and amused-at her outburst.

Liz stares at her for a long moment, seemingly studying her. "Accompany me to the bathroom, please?" she asks, not waiting for an answer. Liz grasps her wrist and pulls her out of her chair.

Liz leads her-with a surprisingly strong grip-out the Grand Hall.

'_What's happening?' _Cammie thinks as she's dragged out the Grand Hall.

"Girls!" a voice calls from behind them. Professor Buckingham approaches the two girls. The girls turn around and Liz steps in front of Cammie, shielding Cammie from her view. "Where are you girls going?"

"We're going to the bathroom, Professor Buckingham." Liz replies. Professor Buckingham nods, turning to return to the Grand Hall.

Liz continues to pull her along, leading her towards a hallway where the music isn't heard anymore.

Finally, she turns her around and stares at her.

"_Cammie?_" she whispers.

. .

**Third Person POV (Liz)**

A girl sits down on the chair next to her.

Liz glances at her.

"This is a nice party."

Liz blinks. It takes her a moment for her to realize the girl was speaking to her.

"Yea," she replies quietly. "I'm Meggie."

In a ten seconds, Liz takes note of the girl's dirty blonde hair, green eyes and small frame (although slightly taller than her).

The girl smiles and Liz can't help but find her familiar. "I'm Jasmine."

For reasons she doesn't know, Liz blurts, "I'm a vegetarian."

Jasmine raises her eyebrow in a surprisingly familiar manner. Her mouth quirks up in another familiar move.

In a split second, Liz realizes why this girl is so familiar.

"Accompany me to the bathroom, please?" she asks, grabbing Jasmine's wrist not waiting for an answer.

She drags her out of the Grand Hall, before a voice stops them.

Professor Buckingham's voice echoes across the corridor. "Girls!"

Liz spins around, Cammie following suit. She steps in front of Jasmine, concealing Jasmine from her professor who would likely recognize you. "Where are you girls going?"

"We're going to the bathroom, Professor Buckingham." Her teacher nods, and Liz continues, pushing Jasmine in front of her.

Liz stops and looks at the girl in front of her. Liz tentatively reaches for the girl's mask and pulls it off. Her dirty blonde hair, her color changing eyes and her slim athletic figure. She looked different since the last time she saw her, and that worried Liz.

"Cammie?" she whispers.

The girl in front of her visibly stiffens.

Cammie manages a small smile. "Hey Lizzie," Cammie says.

"What are you doing here, Cammie?" she asks.

"You know...crashing a party," Cammie responds shakily. "How did you know it was me?"

"Hair, eyes, your figure," Liz responds, staring at her hair. "Your hair looks nicer," she tells her, laughing.

. .

**Third Person POV (Cammie)**

"Hey Mom," Cammie says when her mother enters her office. The lights flicker on and Cammie witnesses her spy legend mother jump in surprise at the girl.

"Cammie?"

"Hey Mom," Cammie repeats.

"Cameron Ann Morgan!" her mother yells. "How did you get in here? And why are you wearing that dress?"

Cammie stays quiet.

Her mother's eyes widen in realization. "You were at the dance?"

Cammie smiles and nods.

Suddenly, her mother's arms around Cammie, squeezing her tightly, taking the breath out of Cammie. "Thank god. You're alive." She mutters.

"Mom," Cammie breathes out. "I kind of need air."

"Sorry," her mother says, holding Cammie at arm length. "Are you okay, kiddo?"

"I'm fine Mom." Cammie replies, rolling her eyes.

"Go to your suite Cammie. You need to sleep." Her mother orders. "We'll talk tomorrow."

. .

The door opens loudly.

The three girls in the room look up and stare at the silhouette at the doorway.

When the figure takes a step into the light and says, "Hey guys," there are mixed reactions.

Liz looks up from her textbook, not surprised at all. She adjust her glasses and studies her friend.

Bex quickly untangles herself from her pretzel-like state and ends up sprawled on the floor.

Macey throws aside her study guide and stands up, approaching Cammie.

The girl in front of them is different from the Cammie they remember.

The mischievous sparkle in her eye is gone, instead replaced by a guarded look. She has long, glossy and sleek hair, replacing the shoulder-length and untamed hair she once had. Her voice has also changed, having a faint hint of an accent from some far away country.

For Cammie, her cover is all gone. Only that of Tiffany remains as it had become a major part of her.

"Cammie?" Macey asks. Cammie looks at her, and suddenly she's engulfed in a hug. "Oh my gosh, Cammie. I've missed you."

Macey pushes her away, looking her over. "Your hair is beautiful," she sighs.

"May I come in?" she asks, an Irish accent leaking out, something not missed by her best friends

Liz gestures at her to come in. Cammie walks in and sits down in a beanbag seat.

"You're coming back?" Bex asks.

Cammie nods. "My mom sent Joe to find me. I take it that you weren't expecting me today, right?"

Liz shakes her head. "I was so surprised to see you at the party."

"You saw her at the party?" Bex cries, before wheeling on Cammie. "You were at the party?"

Cammie grins. "Yup, had a whale of a time." Cammie realizes her Irish accent was coming back stronger.

Bex furrows her brow. "I'm sorry?" she asks, _her_ British accent leaking out.

"Enough with the accents! I have no accent," Macey interrupts from her place on her bed. Bex laughs at Macey. "What's with the accent Cammie?"

"It's strange," Cammie mutters. She speaks louder, "I'm so used to being...Tiffany." She waves her hands around. "She's Irish, and it's hard to get out of that cover."

"You look different," Bex tells her.

Cammie laughs. "I know. Liz told me."

There's silence for a moment.

"Are you guys mad?" Cammie asks, breaking the silence.

"You left Cammie," Bex says, her voice hard. "For _five damn years_."

"I _had_ to leave-"

"Alone?" Macey interrupts.

"Yes."

"No you didn't-" Bex starts.

"Yes, I did." Cammie interrupts. She points out the window. "It's dangerous out there, and I was willing to take that challenge on alone."

"But-" Macey starts to speak before Cammie cuts her off.

"If anyone one of you had gotten hurt, I would have _never_ forgiven myself for that."

. .

"Did you sleep, Cammie?" Rachel asks the next morning. Cammie can't help but feel like she's about to get interrogated.

"Yes," she replies, sitting down in a chair.

"Good. Now we have some questions for you, so get comfortable."

Cammie nods, waiting for her mother to continue.

"You ran away?" her mother asks.

"I went to look for answers," Cammie replies. "And I was undercover."

"As a singer?" a voice says from behind her.

Cammie glances at the source, Joe Solomon, not surprised to see him there.

"That was the fun part," she says, smiling slightly.

"What answers were you looking for?" Rachel asks.

"Am I going to be allowed back in?" Cammie asks, avoiding the question.

Rachel sighs. "You can't just waltz back in here, Cammie."

"You sent _him_ to get me," she retorts, pointing at Joe. "I came on my own terms, though."

"You're behind on the material that is taught here," her mother replies.

"I taught myself," Cammie points out. "Plus, I was already ahead in the curriculum before I even entered the Gallagher Academy."

"Miss Morgan, the problem isn't that you're behind; it's that you ran away," Joe interrupts.

"I _left_," Cammie corrects. "I couldn't stay here."

"Why not?" he asks.

"Catherine," she replies simply.

"What did you find out about her, Cammie?"

Cammie stays quiet for a moment.

"That it was dangerous for me to stay," she finally responds, looking Joe in the eye. "She wants something and she needs me to get it."

"What does she want?" her mother asks.

Cammie shakes her head. "I don't know."

"Why did you come back?"

"Did it really take five years to find me?" Cammie asks instead, avoiding yet another question.

"You're a hard person to find Cam," Rachel replies. "You left absolutely no hints as to where you went."

"That was the point," Cammie says, her eyes defiant. "You weren't supposed to look for me."

"Cammie, as much as you didn't want to be found, there was a major threat for you outside," Joe points outs, telling Cammie the truth she knew fully well.

"_I know_," Cammie sharply replies. "I mean, it was _me_ that they nearly kidnapped."

* * *

**A/N: So...again...I've been gone for a really long time. What? Two months maybe? About that time...**

**Sorry about that.**

**This chapter was really hard to write. I had a hard time getting it just write, and I spent _days _on this chapter alone. Damn...**

**So, in this chapter Cammie is found and she clashes with her roommates. Also, being questioned by Rachel and Joe.**

**I must confess, it is kinda hard to write in Third-Person. I kind of want to write in first person POV, but that would make the chapters very inconsistent, and I don't want that.**

**I also want to change the title but I'm not sure...I had an idea before, but I forgot. I'll figure it out.**

**Anyways, what did you guys think?**

**Give me some love and leave a review please?**

**Thanks for reading, and thanks for all the support.**

**PS: Anyone watching the Olympics? What team are you for? And what's your favorite sport to watch.**

**I'm Team USA all the way! And I love watching swimming, I want to go to the Olympics for swimming.**

**Until next time, xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please don't kill me for not updating.**

**I'm _so _sorry. But I have the next chapter almost finished, so I'll update that one quicker.**

**It's a short chapter (only 1,000 words) but it has a lot of information. Also, the next chapter was part of this chapter (it was gonna be a really long chapter) but it wasn't perfected yet.**

* * *

"What do you mean they nearly kidnapped you?" Rachel asks sharply.

Cammie takes a deep breath. "I shouldn't have said that," she mutters.

"Cameron," her mother snaps. "Tell me."

"It happened four years ago," she replies slowly. "We were in D.C and we were doing an op."

Cammie's mind flashes back to that day, a silent movie in her brain. But she doesn't say a word, keeping it all to herself.

"_Clara!" a voice hisses._

_Cammie glances at her partner and rolls her eyes. "What Matt?" _

"_Something's wrong," he says._

_Cammie resists the urge to snap at him as it was not her being in cover. Instead, she brings out the paranoid side of 'Clara,' her latest cover._

"_What do you mean?" she asks._

"_Eyes," he mutters._

"_Where?"_

"_Southeast corner of the plaza, cafe next to us, pizzaria on the other side of the street, and behind us," he rattles off quietly. Cammie's eyes glance at each place and she sees crowds of normal looking people. But each group has one person who glances too often at the two._

"_We got back up?" she asks._

_He nods. _

"We?" her mother asks.

She ignores her and continues, still speaking slowly, staring at her hands. "There were agents-from the Circle. And we barely made it out of there."

"_I'm going alone," she tells him._

"_No."_

"_Stay here as back-up," she insist. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, call for back-up and come inside."_

"_I have a bad feeling about this."_

"_So do I," she admits._

"_Even more reason for me to go with you."_

"_No Matt. I need you out here," she says. She places her hands on his shoulders, and takes a deep breath. "If anything goes wrong, take the information I found and you know what to do."_

"_Okay," he nods. "Be careful."_

"_Always," she murmurs. _

"Where were you?"

"In D.C. We were going to meet with an agent who had intel that we needed," she laughs bitterly. "It was all a trap though."

_Something was wrong. She felt it in her bones, and something wasn't quite right. She eases into the abandoned warehouse, and looks around her. She notes the exit and entrance ways (9 in total), and notes that there was irregular dust patterns in the doorway. Someone was there._

"_Clara?" a voice says._

_Cammie spins around to face the source of the voice. Behind her, leaning against the wall, is a boy only a few years older than her._

"_Mark," she breathes out in relief. She steps closer to him. "You have it?"_

_He holds out a small worn out notebook. "It's all here."_

"_All of it?" she asks. She takes the notebook._

"_Yeah."_

"_Isn't it a little risky to have it all written down?"_

"_Not if it's well hidden."_

_She shrugs in response. "Thanks for doing this."_

_A noise comes from behind her, and she turns looking for the source._

_Suddenly, she senses movement behind her and on instinct she ducks. However, that doesn't stop the blow. She grunts in pain at the force of the blow and it takes all her strength not to fall to the floor._

_Cammie's vision dims and black spots appear in her vision. The world around her is spinning, and she can faintly make out a figure behind her, Mark is on the floor, near her feet._

_She stumbles, and steps back trying to keep her balance. As the figure approaches her, she throws her arm but the move is sloppy and uncoordinated, easily stopped by her attacker._

"_Clara! Clara!" she hears Matt's voice in her ear. "What was that? Clara! Please respond."_

"_No," Cammie mutters, her voice faint. _

"_Clara! I'm going in. Back-up is behind me."_

_The pain comes back as a blunt object hits her skull again. Her eyes flutter and she's fighting to keep them open. The darkness consumes her and she finally falls to the floor, trying to fight the ever growing darkness._

_She feels someone dragging her across the floor, away from where she came from and she weakly struggles._

"Cammie," Joe says. "Tell us what you found."

"My source, he gave me a journal, and it has a of information on the Circle."

"Where is it?" Joe asks.

"It's need to know," Cammie responds. "I can get it, but I can't tell you where it is."

"Why not?" Joe questions.

Cammie shakes her head, "We thought it was best that as few people know where it is."

"But you can bring us the information, right?" Joe asks.

Cammie hesitates. "It's risky to bring it here, but I can get it before Monday."

"We'll be taking the mission from there, Cammie." Rachel says. "You need to leave this to the CIA-to the Agency."

"No!" Cammie opposes sharply. "The CIA has leaks-you know that-and it's not safe to give them information."

"Cammie-"

"I'm wanted by dangerous people, and they will stop at nothing to get me. If the CIA is involved more people will get hurt," Cammie snaps. "They already came for me once, and they won't stop until they get me."

"_Who_ came for you, Cammie?" her mother asks.

"_Clara!" a voice tells her. "You're okay now. We have the information in a safe location, and we're in a safe location. You're safe."_

_Cammie feels light burning through her eyes, and slowly opens her eyes, holding her hand up to protect her from the glare from light._

_The Circle had come for her._

"The Circle is after me."

. .

"Cammie," Rachel starts. "I know you don't want the CIA to know about what you found out-"

"And that I'm back," Cammie interrupts.

"What?" she asks, her expression confused.

"They can't know I'm here, the Circle might send someone here to get me, and that would put the school in danger." Cammie explains.

Rachel slowly nods. "Okay, I understand that part. Now, you don't want the CIA involved, however, you are not allowed to go out of school grounds on your own."

Cammie nods.

"Go on kiddo," Rachel says. "Joe and I are going to talk about this. Go talk to the girls, I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."

**A/N: **

**I'll be honest here, I only have a very vague idea of where I'm going with this.  
I'm still trying to figure out the pieces to this puzzle, but I'll figure it out.**

**I saw some people from Ireland saw this, I hope I didn't offend anyone with my attempts of making Cammie Irish...I did some research on Irish slang and all that fun stuff. Did I do a good job?**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers! From the last chapter, and to all those I forgot to thank before. Reviews really do make my day (this sounds cheesy, but it's true). Thank you to the people who favorite, follow and just read this. It means the world that people are reading what I write.**

Thanks to AnnaP2365, MusicManipulator and It'sHardIKnow for reviewing. You're awesome people. :D

AnnaP2365: I get what you mean, I don't like it when Cammie's too _soft_ if you know what I mean. It kind of annoys me sometimes (no offense to anyone), but I shouldn't talk because I'm like that. My friends tease me for blushing at _literally anything,_ but oh well.

**On the title situation, I'm thinking of changing it to "The Backstage Life," or "Life in the Backstage" what do you guys think? Or suggest one to me like the lovely reviewer It'sHardIKnow did.**

**What's your favorite band/singer?**

**I love Twenty One Pilots, such amazing music and people.**

**Give me some love and leave a review please?**

**Until next time, xoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing here so late?" Bex asks as she spots Cammie.

Cammie turns her attention away from the window and faces Bex.

"I felt like wandering," she replies, shrugging. She turns back to the window and stares at the stillness and calmness of the school grounds. It felt like the most peaceful place on Earth, but Cammie knew first-hand that looks were deceiving.

"Are you going to class on Monday?" Bex asks as she approaches Cammie. Cammie breathes a sigh of relief; Bex wasn't mad, which was a relief knowing that the girl could hold a real grudge.

"Yea," she replies. She sighs as she leans against the wall. "I need to get my stuff here though."

"We'll go get it then," Bex tells her, grinning.

"We?"

"Yea, us two. You can't carry all your suitcases alone anyway."

Cammie studies her for a moment, and then smiles. "Okay. But, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Let's do it the hard way," another voice rings from down the hallway.

Cammie and Bex turn around to face the source, Macey, with Liz standing beside her.

"Then let's go," Cammie says.

. .

"How did you find secret passageways so quickly, Cam?" Macey asks as they walk through the hidden side of their school. "You've barely been here a week."

"Always have to find ways to escape," is Cammie's response as she leads them out.

"What was the easy way?" Liz's voice comes from behind Bex.

"Ask my mom for permission to get my stuff," Cammie replies, smiling mischievously.

"Why did we have to go the hard way?"

"Well, one it's nearly midnight and we shouldn't be out of our suites right now." Bex says. "And two, it's more exciting."

. .

"Is it really this easy to sneak out?" Macey asks as they jump down from the stone wall.

"Yup," Cammie says as she lands softly besides Macey. "I'm surprised you guys don't sneak out more often."

"Oh, we're going to be sneaking out more these days," Macey replies, looking around the small town.

. .

"Nice apartment Cammie," Macey says as they enter the apartment. She spots the high-end kitchen appliances on the counter. "Damn, do you cook?"

"Yea, I learned," she replies, not mentioning it was her personal cook who taught her. Cammie looks around her apartment sheepishly. "I didn't pack all of my stuff...this was all kind of last minute."

"When did Joe come find you?" Bex asks, as she looks around the place.

"Four days ago," Cammie says. "I actually sneaked into the Gallagher Academy two days before the dance. I saw you and Liz."

"You saw me?" Bex asks, just as Liz asks, "How did you see me?

"Yea, you heard me Bex. I barely made it out of there." Cammie says, laughing. "And I saw Liz when she went into my mom's office."

Liz's eyes widen slightly as she thinks back to that day. "Did you send the robot?"

"No," Cammie replies, shaking her head. "I have an idea though."

"We don't have much time, we have to hurry before they realize we're gone," Macey interrupts.

"Right," Cammie replies. She walks to the closet in the hallway and brings out two suitcases. "My clothes are already packed, I just need my other stuff."

"What do you usually do here, Cam?" Bex asks looking through her box filled with magazines. As she sifts through them, she sees the smaller box filled with more _covert_ items.

"Keep up with what's happening," Cammie replies, shrugging.

"I never took you as the girl who follows celebrity gossips," Macey says.

"Not celebrities," Cammie laughs.

. .

"You're new." a voice states as Cammie slides into a seat at the junior common room beside Liz.

She glances over at the girl, and instantly recognizes her as Tina Walters.

"What's your name?" Tina Walters asks, gaining the attention of Cammie once again. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

Cammie lets out a small smile, and laughs. "Well I would hope you would recognize me, Tina. How do you forget your ex-classmate?"

"So you've been here before?" Tina asks, trying to recognize the foreign face.

"I'm Cammie. Cammie Morgan," Cammie says, finally responding her original question.

"Cammie Morgan?" Tina asks, shock evident on her face. Her eyes are wide as she stares at the girl in front of her.

"Oh my god!" Tina exclaims. She pulls her up, studying her and quickly embraces the girl in a tight hug. "Cammie, I can't believe you're back!"

Girls glance over at the two, and upon realizing what was happening, they also rush over. In nine seconds, Cammie is crushed by girls as they each try to hug her and ask her questions.

"Cammie!"

"Cammie, what happened to you?"

"Cammie! We missed you!"

"Are you coming back?"

"You look so different!"

"Did you see that there are boys here?"

The girls from the junior class all surround her, and for the first time in years, Cammie feels suffocated by the crowd. There are no security guards to guard her from the pushing crowds here or her manager to pull her out from the crowd. She feels lost and confused among the questions and movement.

As the girls continue to reach for her, a high pitched whistle comes from the midst and all the girls quiet and face the noise.

"Why does Cammie look like she's scared of _her own sisters_?"

Quickly, the girls move away from Cammie giving her space, and Cammie is reminded of how much she loves her best friend.

Bex approaches the mass of girls, and asks, "What's happening?"

"Cammie is back!" Kim Lee exclaims.

"I see that," Bex says slowly. "Why were you practically crushing her though?"

"We just found out she was back. We wanted to welcome her." Anna Fetterman replies bravely.

"Thanks," Cammie says, finally speaking up. "Thanks for that too Bex."

"Sorry Cam," Tina apologized. "These girls don't know the power of questions and hugs."

The girls nod and laugh.

"Is it true that you went undercover as the teenage daughter of the President to protect him, _without_ the knowledge of the President or the Secret Service?" Tina blurts, her eyes studying her intently.

Confusion fills Cammie's eyes at the ridiculous notion.

"Not true Tina," Bex says, rolling her eyes at her classmates silly ideas.

"Well why was she gone for years then?" Anna Fetterman asks.

The girls look at Cammie for her response.

"It's classified," Cammie says shortly.

"So you were working for the CIA?" Tina asks, her eyes widening.

"In a sense," she replies cryptically. She looks around the room, and then asks. "Are the boys going to be staying for an exchange or something?"

Immediately, Tina's eyes light up and she begins to speak again. "My sources have told me that the boys are actually girls in disguise and that the teachers…"

Cammie tunes her out, and smiles as she effectively changes the topic, bringing the attention away from her. Tina continues to speak and the girls all turn their attention to Tina.

"Nice save," Macey mutters to Cammie as she appears next to Cammie. Cammie nods, and focuses her attention back to observing the room. Macey continues in a slightly teasing voice, "Looking for secret passageways?"

"Yup," Cammie replies.

. .

**A/N: I'm back!**

**Let's address some things.**

**1\. A Zammie is coming soon, so brace yourselves for that. (I actually have that part already written out, so stay tune). For AnnaP2365, don't worry about being needy. I can't wait to put Zammie in either.**

**2\. This story is going to be going through major editing, ****_however_**** that will not stop the updates. This story has some ****_major_**** plot holes and mistakes, so I'm going to be going through those to fix those.**

**3\. I changed the title and summary! Hope you like it...maybe...please?**

**4\. Thank you awesome reviewers, readers, viewers, favoriters and all you lovely people.**

**Anyone back to school?**

**I am...sigh.**

**Give me some love and leave me a review please?**

**Until next time, xoxoxo**


	10. AN

**Sorry. **

**This is not a second update in one day. This is an A/N.**

**I have absolutely no clue how, but I managed to lose my file for the whole this story.**

**It had future chapters, scenes and all that jazz.**

**It had a Zammie moment. Not one, not two, but three future moments. **

**I'm sorry...**

**And I'm so upset...I can't believe I lost it.**

**As soon as I find my file, I'm going to update, take down this A/N and put a chapter.**

**I hope you guys will be patient.**


	11. Chapter 11

"So the boys are here for an exchange?" Cammie asks, as she sits on the floor, leaning against her bed.

"Yea," Bex replies. Then she adds casually. "Some of them are kind of cute."

"Please Bex," Liz scoffs. "We all _know_ you're pinning for Grant."

"Grant?" Cammie asks. "As in Grant Newman?"

"Yeah," Bex says, eagerly. "You know him?"

Cammie smirks at her eagerness. "Yea, he was my bodyguard. It was for mission, I believe."

"A mission?" Liz asks.

"Yeah," Cammie replies. She shrugs, smiling mischievously. "To find me, and he had a good lead, too bad he forgot the information."

"Forgot the information?" Macey echoes, trying to understand what she was saying. Her eyes widen when it dawns to her. "You erased his memory?"

"Just enough for him to lose him from my trail," she replied innocently.

"Does he know who you really are?" Bex asks.

"Nope," Cammie replies.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"He'll figure it out," she says, shaking her head. She stands up, and starts toward the door. "I'll be back."

She's out the door before they can protest.

. .

Cammie returns hours later, a few minutes after lights are out. She quietly opens the door to the suite and gazes at her roommates who are all fast asleep.

Liz has her headphones on, Bex is lying haphazardly across her bed and Macey sleeps quietly like a much prettier version of Sleeping Beauty.

Quietly she slips into her bed and lets sleep consume her. She hopes for a peaceful sleep.

Her dreams are nightmares.

_Mark takes her hand, and he pulls her close to him. Their faces are inches apart, and he's leaning in._

_Suddenly, her hand is empty and Mark is no longer holding her close. Instead he's on the floor. A figure drags him across to the van, the white unmarked van._

_So far away from her._

_Something holds her back, and Cammie screams as she watches helplessly._

_She feels so helpless._

"No!" Cammie cries as the nightmare continues. "Mark!"

She turns over in her bed, not waking up, not realizing it was a dream.

Not realizing that nightmare was long over.

She no longer had to worry about Mark.

"Don't take him! Mark!" she cries.

"_Cammie! Run!" Matt yells, pulling her hand._

"Cammie!"

"No!" she screams.

Suddenly, she's being shaken awake. Cammie grabs the arm on her shoulder and twists. She opens her eyes and stares up. She looks at her hand which was twisting Bex's arm painfully and then she quickly lets go of her arm.

Liz and Bex are by her bed, Macey sitting up and looking over at her. They all look worried.

"What's wrong?" she asks, looking up at them.

"You're shaking," Liz mutters. "What happened, Cam?"

Cammie looks at herself, and realizes she is shaking.

Liz's hand is on her shoulder and she didn't realize until she sees it there. She doesn't know which is more worrisome.

Her inattentiveness or her shaking body.

"I'm fine," she says finally. But she doesn't feels fine. Her head is spinning, her hands were shaking and her legs felt unsteady. She swings her legs out of her bed and stands up.

"Where are you going, Cam?" Bex asks.

"I'm going for a walk, go back to sleep," Cammie says as she rushes out of the room.

. .

She pushes on the stone in the third floor corridor and stones fall back to reveal the first passageway she found when she was here years ago.

She flicks on the lighter that she had taken before leaving, the small flame bringing enough light into the dark tunnel. Her mind flashes back to the horrible nightmare and it takes all her effort to push the nightmare to the back of her mind.

She walks quietly down the passageway, and stops suddenly when a noise comes from behind her.

A hand is on her shoulder, and Cammie's body goes on overdrive. She swings her arm back, punching the person in the gut. She hears a grunt of pain and she turns around wrapping her arms around their neck and pulling their head back. Her knee pushes against his back. In seconds, the person is on the floor, pinned down on the floor.

"Ow," the boy underneath her exclaims.

"Damn it," Cammie mutters. She recognizes the boy underneath her.

"What the hell?," he says, as he struggles to break free from Cammie's hold. He reminds her so much of his mother, but she knows he isn't the same as the awful women.

"Can you let me go?" he demands.

"You're Zachary Goode," she says, staring at him intently.

"It's just Zach," he mutters. He frees his hand and pushes Cammie off him roughly. She jumps up, and straightens herself out. Zach stands up.

"I know your mother," she continues, studying him.

He says nothing, instead studies the girl in front of him. Zach remembers all the things that the girls were speaking of throughout the whole day. All about the girl right in front of him.

"You're the new girl," he says simply.

She rolls her eyes at him. "I have a name."

"Cameron Morgan," he says. "The girls have been talking about you all day."

"And you decided to listen in?" she asks, raising her eyebrow at him.

"They're loud," he replies, shrugging. "And it's in the business to eavesdrop on other conversations."

"Yeah I know," she says.

"Then why'd you ask?" he asks. She narrows her eyes at him, glaring.

"I'm this close to punching you again," she threatens, holding her thumb and index finger an inch apart.

"I'm glad to see that you want to touch me again," he quips.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Please, if I wanted to touch you again, I would be much more forward. I would have done something other than attacking you."

"Oh really?" he asks. "What would you have done?"

She grins at the challenge, and doesn't hesitate as she steps forward, grabs his face and pulls him towards her. She presses her lips against his and kisses him.

In the dark tunnel, there's little light but she sees him so clearly, noticing how his dark eyes widen as she kisses him, how soft his lips are against hers and how his breath smells like mint.

It takes ten seconds for him to respond, but he does and kisses her back. His hands grip her arms firmly, pulling her closer to him. He deepens the kisses, and Cammie welcomes it eagerly.

Cammie's hand cup his face, bringing him so much closer.

Finally, she pulls away, still an inch away from him. His eyes are wide, and she can see the shock in them.

"That's what I would have done," she whispers.

Then she walks away, leaving behind a shocked Zach.

. .

Once she's a good distance away from him, she stops and leans against the wall. She breathes out and thinks about what she did.

She feels a blush coming on her face, and closes her eyes.

'_That was a strange first kiss,' _she thinks.

* * *

**A/N: Well look who's updated their story...**

**I'M SO SORRY. I HAD ABSOLUTE NO TIME, IDEAS OR MOTIVATION FOR THIS STORY.**

**But I gave you guys a Zammie moment...literally less than ten minutes after they met for the first time...did I rush it? **

**No. That was my initial plan so I'll stick with that.**

**Guys, check out my other story, _"Romeo, Juliet, Action!"_**

**Give me some love, and leave a review?**

**Until next time, xoxo**


End file.
